nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine
'Elaine 「エレイン」 is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Fox's Sin of Greed. She is King's sister and former Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth. She is the main character of Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed fanfiction. Appearance Elaine is a short girl with blonde hair and golden eyes and has long and thin eyelashes, and cut hair that reaches her neck. She wears a single white one-piece sleeveless dress which is tied together with a butterfly knot at the back in the past. In her wanted poster, Elaine is depicted as a beautiful young woman which is her human form. Currently Elaine wears a frilly outfit with a red coat and white long dress. Ten years ago Elaine wears white and red regal royal armor complete with a helm that fits her human form. Personality Elaine is shown to be kind, caring and forgiving girl, but can be serious when needed be and willing to kill if provoked. Due to human repeatedly trying to steal the Fountain of Youth for several hundred years, Elaine came to distrust humans until she met Ban before his death and later sees that not all humans are what as she and her people believed to be as the immortal fairy ventured in the human world. After the Red Demon killed Ban, Elaine holds deep hatred against the Demon Clan and anything that associated with it but didn't held that against her captain Meliodas despite witnessing him use Demon powers and later revealed to be that of the Demon Clan by the Goddess Clan through the Horn of Cernunnos even if the latter Clan offered Ban's resurrection by killing Meliodas but the immortal fairy couldn't bring herself to do it because she knew that would make Elizabeth feel sad and will not forgive her if Meliodas dies, considering its irony. Thanks to the late Ban's influence, Elaine took a liking of drinking ale and sometimes get drunk, either angry or high because of it. Like her brother King, Elaine tends to be embarrassed and bashful, resulting to be the butt of Meliodas' jokes almost everytime. History When the Red Demon attacked the Fairy King's Forest, Elaine and Ban were caught in its line of fire when the young bandit tried to kill it in one hit. Desperate to save Ban, Elaine attempted to get him drink the Fountain so he can live but Ban selflessly insisted that she would be the one to drink it instead of him. But Elaine apparently agreed as she drank it but intends to pass its waters to Ban through a kiss. However the Red Demon ruined all that as it stomped its foot, causing Elaine to lose balance and collapse, which made her drank the water's contents through her throat and became an immortal herself. Elaine was mortified that her plan to save Ban backfired but soon snapped out of it as she saw the man was about to be pounced on by the demon and saved him. Despite Ban's pleas to flee while she still can, Elaine, lost in her blind rage, faced against the Red Demon herself and battled it fiercely until it was killed by her hand and the Forest was burned down. With Ban dying and his last words telling her to go outside the Forest and see the world herself, Elaine confessed her love for him but he died in her arms, leaving the immortal fairy in grief. Allowing herself to be arrested, Elaine was convicted to a death sentence for her "greed" of stealing the Fountain of Youth for herself and betraying her own country. 12 years Elaine was sent in a recon mission to Edinburgh Castle where she encounters vampires, all formerly Holy Knights of Edinburgh and easily killed them all with her Hadhafang and Strike Air. Plot Abilities/Equipment Like her brother King, Elaine is powerful in her own right, having once defended the Fountain of Youth as a Guardian Saint and later as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Having unintentionally obtained immortality meant for Ban, Elaine now can heal from almost every wound inflicted upon her which would have killed a mortal person fatally. Thanks to her training under the late Great Holy Knight Zaratras and her captain Meliodas, Elaine can perform fast but graceful attacks with her Hadhafang in conjunction of her Strike Air that earned her the title "'''Lady Sword of the Wind" even in her fairy form in contrast that most Fairies prefer levitation to control their weapons in combat like her brother and Helbram in fairy forms. Abilities *'Strike Air': A power over wind itself. Elaine once used it to just simply blow away her enemies with a mere flick of her hand but now utilizes it for close-range combat, incorporating her Sacred Treasure, Hadhafang to perform wind-based attacks. *'Immortality': Unintentionally obtained immortality, Elaine can heal from every wound caused by fatal physical and magical attacks. *'Transformation': Like the rest of the Fairy Clan, Elaine can transform herself into her human form to blend in the public. Sometimes switched to that form albeit for comedy or when something serious happened. *'Mind/Heart Reading': Like the rest of the Fairy Clan, Elaine has the ability to read the hearts and minds of those she perceive in them. She uses this for intel gathering or spying, making her an invaluable asset. Weapons *'Hadhafang': Elaine possesses a Sacred Treasure; a long greatsword inscribed in runes and its holy steel is stated to have the ability to greatly harm demonic beings. Power Level: *'Magic:' *'Strength:' *'Spirit:' *'Power Level Overall: 4290' Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Meliodas is Elaine's captain and a great friend who had accepted her for who she was. Despite being the butt of Meliodas' jokes on several or more occasions, Elaine held a high amount of respect of him even when he's revealed to be a Demon that she holds deep hatred against them. Sometimes, Meliodas often flick her forehead for eavesdropping someone's mind that irks the immortal fairy for that. King King is Elaine's brother. Although she still remains upset that he left her alone in the Fairy King's Forest in attempt to rescue Helbram and his friends, the immortal fairy forgives him and is glad that he's still alive after 700 years. Their sibling relationship is quite complex as to that King always followed her wherever she goes just to look out for her and drive away potential bad men even if they were not, resulting to be known as the "Dynamic Duo". Quotes *''Thank you Holy Knight Jude...for reminding me something I've long forgotten in the past.... How much I hated humans of your pure malice and cruelty long before I met "him" (Ban)... ''(Elaine to Jude of the Weird Fangs before battling then killing him) * ''If you insist that my brother is a traitor, I'm a traitor as well. I let the Forest burn and drank the Fountain of Youth to live forever for myself 20 years ago. What's a more grievous crime? My brother abandoning the kingdom or me letting it burn and took the Fountain's waters for myself? You are all cravens and fools. Where were you when the fatass Demon attacked the Forest? Where were you when my brother left? You are no better than the humans and think yourself righteous, blaming my own brother for his sins whilst you hid like the cowards you all are. Lay a hand on my brother again and I'll not hesitate to slaughter all the likes of you and burn this Forest to the ground again, do you understand? ''- (Elaine to the Fairy Clan when they branded King a traitor for abandoning the Fairy King's Forest.) Creation and Concept I just have been thinking of a "What If", like what would happen if Elaine had drunk the Fountain and became immortal herself instead of Ban and things might go differently when she became a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and her relationships with her teammates. Trivia *This character is based off of from the canon Elaine from Nanatsu no Taizai. * Despite being immortal, Elaine prefers to dodge rather than allow absorb damage from the attack due to the fact that her current attire always get shredded to pieces on several occasions; namely King attempting to kill her at the Capital of the Dead and all other battles with Holy Knights along the way. Category:Warmachine375 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Knights Category:Fairy Clan Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Females